L'annonce
by iwantmagic
Summary: Quand Rose et Scorpuis annonce à leurs parents leur mariage voila comment ceux-ci réagissent.


Rose se réveilla très tôt ce matin. Elle voulait se préparer mentalement à comment elle allait avouer à ses parents la nouvelle. Elle craignait leurs réactions, en fait, elle craignait plus la réaction de son père que la celle de sa mère. Son père avait toujours eu des réactions négatives quand cela concernait la famille Malefoy. Depuis la guerre il n'avait pas changé d'avis sur eux, ils seraient toujours des mangemorts à ses yeux. La jeune Weasley se rappela de sa première année, avant de monter dans le train en direction de Poudlard, son père lui avait dit "Ne deviens pas trop amie avec Scorpius Malefoy". Bien sûr elle l'avait écouté. Mais... Elle n'a pas pu résister bien longtemps à Scorpius.

Pendant ce temps, Scorpuis, lui, essayit de ne pas stresser pour le dire à son père. Aux yeux de son père, les Weasley n'étaient que des bons à rien. Des traîtres à leur sang. Bon il avait quelque peu changé d'avis après la bataille, mais quand même. Le jeune homme avait peur de la réaction que pourrait avoir son père. De plus quand Rose et Scorpuis avaient avoué qu'ils sortaient ensemble, les réactions ont été très... négatives. En effet les deux pères avaient failli se battre, heureusement que leurs femmes étaient là pour les en empêcher. Comparé à leurs maris, les deux femmes sont passées à autre chose, la guerre était finie depuis plus de vingt ans. Si leurs enfants étaient heureux, elles l'étaient aussi.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient tous les deux en train de se préparer pour faire bonne impression à la famille de chacun et tout les deux stressaient beaucoup, surtout Rose. Les deux pères de chacun étaient bornés et n'allaient pas accepter cette nouvelle aussi facilement que le ferait Madame Weasley et Malefoy.

Quand les deux amoureux sortirent de leurs maisons, la première chose qu'ils pensèrent était de rejoindre l'autre. Ils n'habitaient pas encore ensemble, pas encore... Ils devaient se rejoindre au chemin de traverse et quand ils furent arrivés ils se cherchèrent du regard. Les deux amoureux ne mirent pas longtemps pour se remarquer et se sauter dans les bras. Tous les passants les regardaient, mais ça, le couple s'en fichait royalement, ils exprimaient leur amour au grand jour.

Main dans la main Scorpuis et Rose transplanèrent devant la maison de Ron et Hermione. Un petit regard et un léger sourire fit comprendre l'un et à l'autre que quelque soit la réaction des pères, ça ne changerait rien. Apparemment les Malefoy étaient déjà là, on entendait des cris de dehors.

- Courage, murmura la rouquine.

Ils commencèrent à marcher en direction de la porte d'entrée, plus ils avançaient, plus les cris se firent fort, que ce passait-il cette fois-ci ? Scorpuis toqua à la porte des Weasley. C'était Hermione qui vint ouvrir avec Astoria, peut-être pour fuir la dispute. Derrière eux se tenait Hugo, s'ils étaient tous les trois ici s'étaient obligatoirement à cause de la dispute. L'ex Gryffondor fit un grand sourire et l'autre femme fit de même. Hugo, lui, prit sa soeur dans ses bras puis fit un grand sourire à Scorpius.

Hermione fit entrer le couple dans la maison, tout à coup les cris s'arrêtèrent et les deux hommes regardèrent leurs enfants respectifs. Ron sut en regardant sa fille qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose.

- Nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer, annonça-t-elle du tac au tac.

La première réaction des deux pères fit d'hurler en demanda si elle était enceinte. Scorpuis souri puis baissa la tête et ensuite la tourna vers sa mère, qui elle, avait tout compris.

- Nous allons nous marier, fit le couple d'une même voix.

- Vou... Vous all... allez vous ma... ma... marier ?! begaya Ron.

- Tu es sûr, non je suis sûr que c'est un blague, une affreuse blague, c'est un blague hein ? demanda Draco en prenant son fils par les épaules.

Scorpuis, avec un air amusé, faisait un non de la tête. Tandis que derrière eux les deux femmes et Hugo sautèrent de joie.

Même joyeux le plus jeune des Weasley s'approcha de Scorpuis et lui dit à l'oreille :

- Ne la fais pas souffrir, sinon t'auras affaire-à moi et à tout le clan Weasley.


End file.
